Songfics
by wolf-of-death-Hanone
Summary: a bunch of Songfics with Ryou parings mostly and i will use Yami Bakura's fan name Akeifa and Yami Marik is Marik and the light Malik. requests can be taken but don't expect fast updates.


_Ooh, oh, ooh, oh Sweet love, yeah_

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go~

Ryou sighed sadly as he gazed out of the window; watching the rain that poured down. 'Such a fitting day for my mood…' bitterly Ryou wondered. Ever since Bakura- no, Akeifa he corrected himself. A tear slowly slipped down his cheek as he remembered all the times that he had said that he hated his Yami; a fact that couldn't of been further from the truth. Ryou was in love with Akeifa.

~_I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself~

It's stupid how much Ryou missed the teasing his Yami would throw his way, his laugh that sent shivers down his back, the way Akeifa would show his concern in the oddest of ways and how Akeifa's eyes would taint with pain when Ryou fought against him…

Why was it that it took Akeifa being taken away from him for Ryou to realise that both had loved each other, in their own way of course. Ryou never thought that his Yami could of possibly returned his feelings, since he always went on about how weak Ryou was. However, thinking back on it he realised that, no matter what Akeifa said, he was always there for Ryou through the best times and the worst; always there when he needed company on lonely winter nights. 'Ra I sound pathetic…'

~_Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice~

He was stupid! Why did he have to be so shy and deny his feelings, he should have told Akeifa sooner. But, what stopped Akeifa telling him first? No Ryou! Don't think like that…shouldn't blame others for your mistakes.

Often he wondered and fantasied about how wonderful it would be for Akeifa to touch him and kiss him on those of so kissable lips. How nice would it be to just snuggle up on the sofa and watch movies together in the evening? And oh that voice- he felt like he was in heaven when Akeifa spoke, but now he no longer had the pleasure of doing so. All choices have been taken from him now.

~_Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby_

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together~

Turning away from the window Ryou moved to lay down on his bed, hugging himself, more tears came forth as he remembered all the times that the spirit would make sure to get him the first present on birthdays and Christmas. How Akeifa was always the one to cheer him up when he was down or when Yugi and co forgot him.

It's unbearable not having Akeifa there, he was the only one to stay with him through the years, yes he was cruel at one point but with the past that Akeifa had who wouldn't? no one understood how much pain Ryou had gone through, the others always trying to separate him and the spirit, none of them knew the pain it caused to be apart. They belonged together.

_~Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together~_

Why was everyone so obsessed with phones? Ryou always preferred his mind link with his spirit, now those conversations were private. They talked about everything, it was how Ryou was able to get through to the spirit in the end and make him actually care again. Having that link with someone made everything so much more special, no one could ever replace the hole that is now in his chest.

_~I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me_

"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep  
(Too deep)  
I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I only think of you"~

Looking over at the alarm clock at his bed side table, Ryou noticed the time but did not care that it had gotten late; he had lost his appetite, just eating enough to get by. Not only that but he had become insomniac. Ryou had spent hours at first trying to find that special link at the back of his mind- but always came up blank.

The radio sat unused in the kitchen as every time Ryou turned it on there always seemed to be songs on that made him think of this beloved spirit or how lonely he is now. No matter what station he turned to it was always the same results, he used to love love songs; always singing along to them but now he could not stand them.

_~And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong~

Ryou was tired of trying to keep it all together, it was tearing him apart, no one cared nor came over to visit. Malik would come to visit before he had to go over to Egypt again. Malik was great, he was able to cheer him up to a degree, he made the loss bearable but now that he is gone...

Malik was there to help him when he threw things about and broke down; he was the only one who knew what he felt. Telling him that none of what had happened was his fault, but Ryou knew that part of this was his fault.

_~The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

When you left I lost a part of me  
And it's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby~

Some days Ryou still woke up feeling that this whole thing was a nightmare and when he realised that he hadn't dreamed all of it he just felt like going back to sleep and never waking up again.

_~When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together~

Yes, they belonged together and Ryou could not wait until he could see Akeifa again and tell him how he feels. Hopefully his feelings would still be returned.


End file.
